Secret Ceremonials
by awintersrose49
Summary: Love and loss are the only guarantees in the life of a shinobi. The Legendary Sannin know this better than most.
1. Silver and Cold

The forest offered no refuge from the chill of winter, but Tsunade welcomed the cold, wishing the numbness that spread through her extremities would extend to the ragged edges of her heart. She leapt onward until the tree line cleared, revealing dark water that reflected the scant light of the crescent moon. The cabin on the eastern side of the lake had seen better days, but it still stood strong, a lone sentinel facing the water's edge. Tsunade stared at the shimmering expanse of the lake as the icy wind swirled snowflakes around her body, and she felt a familiar presence emerge from the woods behind her, his chakra signature crackling with anger.

"Isn't it a bit cold for a midnight swim, Princess?" His humorless voice held no warmth, and Tsunade spun around to face Orochimaru. His face betrayed no emotion, though his golden eyes burned with a rage she could almost feel prickling along her skin.

"Go back home, Orochi." she muttered, sidestepping him, and walking toward the cabin.

Slender fingers coiled around Tsunade's wrists as she felt herself pulled bodily against his lean frame. Tsunade jerked against Orochimaru's hold on her, but he would not relent.

"If I go, you are coming with me. Grieve, cry, hate, scream if you must. I know what you are doing, and I will not allow it. You are not going anywhere. _I will not let you._ " He growled hotly in her ear, tightening his hold on her wrists.

Both Sannin knew that his physical strength was no match for hers if she chose to truly fight him, but the raw emotion behind his words gave her pause. Orochimaru was a man who did not allow sentiment to control his actions. He felt expressing emotions made a shinobi weak, but on this night it seemed that his control over his own feelings threatened to break apart at the seams.

"Release me, Orochimaru," Tsunade whispered, as a dull ache swirled in her chest, clenching her throat with unshed tears.

"I will not," He replied through gritted teeth, spinning her to face him, his grip unrelenting, strong enough to bruise her fair skin. "Dan is gone. You are alive. The loss of his life was not your fault, and running away will not change what you feel. Not in the least. You are stronger than this, and you are needed."

Their eyes met in a familiar sort of stalemate, faces mere inches apart, neither willing to give up ground or surrender to the command of the other. Tsunade swallowed the rising lump in her throat as his gaze burned into hers, betraying his angry facade, and instead pleading with words unspoken.

 _Please don't leave._ She could feel the words as if he had actually said them, the burning intensity of his golden eyes revealing a desperation he would never admit.

His breath swept across her lips as they stood deadlocked, and she could feel the quickening rise and fall of his chest against her own. A sudden gust of wind and snow buffeted them both, and she found herself surrounded by the familiar scent of lavender and green tea as his long black hair briefly curtained her face. In that moment, it took great effort for Tsunade to resist curling into the warmth she could feel emanating from Orochimaru's form. He was one of the most dangerous men in the shinobi world, but he was one of the only people she trusted with her life. She wished she could simply turn to him for comfort, but such things were no longer possible between them.

Another chakra signature suddenly emerged from the woods, unconcerned with attracting their notice. Orochimaru's gaze shifted towards the woods behind her but he did not relinquish his grip on her forearms.

"I knew we would find you here. Now be a good girl and come back home with us." Jiraiya's deep voice rang out from a short distance behind Tsunade. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya, I have to. I can't go back." she replied flatly, trying to shake Orochimaru's hold on her without intentionally hurting him.

"Sure you can, Princess. Just come along now and we will go back home together."

"I need to get away, I have to…you both should have stayed in the village."

"Sweetheart, please let us take care of you. You're tired, and it is freezing out here. We can talk it over in the morning. Let's get going so we can get you out of the cold." Jiraiya's voice was firm and tinged with controlled anger.

"No. You don't understand... I can't go back. I can't even fight. Don't you get it? There is nothing left for me in Konoha. Please just let me go. Just let me GO!" she cried, breaking Orochimaru's grip and falling to her knees in the gathering snow.

Tsunade's resolve shattered, and she promptly fell apart in front of her teammates. Every bit of composure she had clung to was gone in an instant. Every tear she had held back over the last few weeks escaped her in a paroxysm of great wracking sobs as Tsunade finally allowed the waves of grief to consume her. Endless minutes passed as she cried out her pain to the sky. Her chest heaved, and she heard a strange sort of keening wail, only to eventually realize that she was the source of the sound. Very slowly, her sobs began to quiet, though the tears still flowed. Tsunade was barely able to breathe without the air hitching in her chest and more tears falling down her cheeks. She gradually became aware of strong arms encircling her on both sides, shielding her from the cold. Her sight was becoming hazy, and she shivered, suddenly feeling very cold and so very tired. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled, and she sagged against Orochimaru's chest, her consciousness beginning to falter.

"She may be going into shock. We need to get her out of the wind." Orochimaru sounded distant and irritated, though Jiraiya could sense a faint tinge of almost-frantic concern in his voice. Moisture glittered in the corners of the snake Sannin's golden eyes as he lifted his teammate and carried her towards the cabin. The toad sage was one step ahead, breaking through the rusted enclosures on the door, and searching for means to light a fire. There was a stone hearth, and a stack of dusty, crumbling firewood. Within moments, a small fire crackled to life, slowly adding its warmth to the frosty air.

Orochimaru settled Tsunade on the dusty platform of a bed in the corner and searched the room for something dry, anything to wrap around her and help block the cold. There was a locked trunk at the foot of the bed, and one chakra laced touch of his fingers sprang it open. Moth eaten clothing and dusty linens would have to do for now. He regarded her carefully, knowing that her wet clothing would only worsen her current state. Tsunade remained silent, as he removed her cloak and body armor. Even her black undershirt and pants were soaked with melting snow, and Orochimaru sighed raggedly.

"I'm going to need to take off your uniform, Princess. You will not stand a chance as you are right now."

"It's so cold, Oro..." Tsunade's eyes fluttered and her teeth chattered, as a full body shiver ran through her entire body. Taking that for her consent, Orochimaru gently divested her of the rest of her clothing, until she was left in only her chest bindings and a pair of simple cotton panties. Even bedraggled, sleep deprived, and shivering, she was perfection incarnate, and his gaze involuntarily swept along her form before he layered several of the old blankets over her, pulling them up to her chin. Before he could stop himself, his fingers tenderly grazed the softness of her cheek. Realizing his mistake and inwardly cursing his lack of self control, Orochimaru quickly stood upright and took a deep breath, hoping to settle the rising heat in his cheeks that threatened to betray him with a blush. This was not the time for such base nonsense.

Jiraiya somberly regarded his friends with a growing ache in his chest. He moved to hang Tsunade's clothes near the hearth, to aid in drying them as quickly as possible. He approached Orochimaru and they both quietly regarded Tsunade's prone, shivering form.

"She has been wandering these woods for days in the rain and the snow. It's a wonder she has not collapsed before now." Orochimaru sighed, rummaging around the room for anything else that might be of use to them.

"There is only one other thing we can do, though she won't like it. We are going to have to warm her ourselves, Oro." Jiraiya said, grimacing with the thought of how Tsunade might react when fully in her right mind. Orochimaru nodded in agreement, and unfastened the neck of his cloak.

Both men solemnly removed their clothing until they were clad in only their underwear, and settled their belongings near the fire to dry. Orochimaru's eyes scanned furtively over Jiraiya's exposed flesh, drawn like a magnet, in the same way he could not resist lingering on the sight of Tsunade as she was. The snake user turned, grounding himself with another deep breath, slowing his racing pulse. It would not do to show any kind of weakness while Tsunade was in this state. What was he thinking?

He did not notice Jiraiya at his back appraising him in the same way.

Jiraiya unfolded a couple of ragged, threadbare lengths of cloth from the trunk and tossed one to Orochimaru. The men each wrapped them around their own shoulders before moving to join Tsunade under the blankets, awkwardly cradling her on either side, their legs pressing along the outsides of each of her own. Orochimaru, who avidly expressed a general aversion to being touched, held his teammate close, rubbing his hands along her shivering arms, hoping that the friction would aid in warming her. Jiraiya gingerly wrapped a well-muscled arm around her small waist, trying and failing to ignore the thrill of her soft skin against his own.

The fire crackled and shadows played along the walls as the wind howled outside the cabin. Tsunade's breath became even and she seemed to doze, falling into a troubled sleep. Jiraiya and Orochimaru lay silently beside her for countless moments, listening to her breathe, each one trying not to remember the last time the three of them had been this close to one another.

It had been several weeks after the war first broke out. The trio may have been prodigious shinobi in their own right, but none of the three had been prepared for the realities of war. The loss of life on such an exaggerated scale, as well as the actions required to survive each battle, haunted the young teammates during their only moments of peace. One evening, Jiraiya had found a secure place for them to rest, in a cave near the borders of Amegakure. Wet and weary, they attempted to find respite for a few hours huddled together by the fire.

Innocent embraces meant to comfort one another served to ignite a fervent hunger for any kind of affirmation of life that could be expressed between the three of them. Inhibitions were swiftly thrown aside in favor of oblivion and the three young teammates gave in to youthful desire and purely primal need, exploring each other's bodies and losing themselves in sensual pleasure. When daylight came, and the reality of what they had done finally sank into their troubled minds, they came to the joint decision that the events that occurred in the cave would never be discussed again. As with the world around them, in so many ways since then, they were never the same again.

Tsunade stirred restlessly, jerking awake with a sudden cry. She gasped for breath, heart pounding. For a moment, she forgot where she was and panicked inwardly, not knowing how she came to be undressed and enveloped in the warmth of two vaguely familiar male bodies. Jiraiya snored softly, reflexively tightening his hold on her waist. Tsunade turned, and her honey-colored eyes rose to meet Orochimaru's serpentine stare. There were shadows of fatigue under his eyes, offsetting the violet markings of his long lost clan. His appearance had always marked him as alien among the villagers, but Tsunade could not remember a time when she did not find him beautiful. She quickly looked away from him and pulled the blankets up as high as she could around her neck. Tsunade needed a way out, and quickly.

"This was unnecessary. If you both had just let me go on my way, this would not have happened. I would have been fine if-" she began hurriedly.

"Do not even dare to blame us for this," He hissed quietly before she could utter another word, his hand moving to cup her chin roughly, forcing her gaze up and directly in line with his own.

"We are the only reason you are not freezing to death alone in this godforsaken shack. Maybe that is what you wanted, you selfish, selfish little fool of a girl. You would throw away your life, your power, and your potential all because you could not save your lover? Reality check, Princess. We are shinobi. We are mere tools of the governments we serve, and we live and we die at their whim. Perhaps someday we will become masters of our own fates, who might take back the power we've lost, but that day is not today. Do not waste everything you are on momentary grief!"

"How dare you, you bastard, you have no idea what I have lost!" Tsunade's eyes blurred with tears for a moment, and her hand rose to strike him, but he caught her by the wrist and moved in close, hovering over her, his ebony hair falling across her chest.

"That's right, Princess, fight me." Orochimaru chuckled dryly. "Take your hatred out on me, if it means you will keep on fighting. If you can hate, then at least you are still living. "

"Enough, Oro. Stop baiting her." Jiraiya snapped, clearly awake in spite of all appearances otherwise. His voice softened, and he brushed a stray lock of her hair away from her face. His dark eyes were serious and full of sorrow. "Tsunade, why the hell are you so insistent on rejecting everyone who wants to support you, everyone who depends on you? Do you really not know how loved you are?"

"She knows," Orochimaru spat, venom lacing his words. "She has always known. The thought of reciprocating anything we have ever felt was too dangerous for her, and she chose to hide behind Dan rather than face us outright." His features blazed with anger and open pain. Jiraiya braced himself for her response.

Each word hit her like a kunai to the gut. He was right.

Tsunade swallowed the rising lump in her throat as shame flooded her face with heat. She was not blind to the inconvenient truths behind their team dynamic. She knew they both loved her deeply. The one night they shared in each other's arms had awakened a need in Tsunade that she didn't know she had, but duty trumped emotion, and they had a war to fight. Then Nawaki was killed in action and with her grief still fresh, she met Dan Kato and chose to abandon the sentiments of her youth, focusing her attentions on their joint goals and his dream of becoming Hokage. Dan was her refuge, and in loving him she locked away the memories of her childhood fascination with Orochimaru, the stolen kisses with Jiraiya when they were thirteen and curious, and the one night when comfort turned into passion, and she gave her virginity to her teammates.

When Dan was mortally injured and she failed to save his life, the guilt was so overwhelming that she wished she had gone with him. The sight of blood now paralyzed her with fear, and she was no longer of any use as a medic, or a warrior. She had lost everything she was, failing her teammates and her village. She would not let anyone else lose their life because she was too weak to save them.

"Yes, Orochimaru, I did hide, and rest assured - I have paid dearly for it." Tsunade stated in low voice, leaning forward, closing the distance between them. The blankets fell as she placed a hand on the smooth alabaster skin of his chest. He jerked as if her touch had burned him.

"Do you know what it is to love someone with every fiber of your being only to feel forced to resist expressing it, for fear that they too would be taken away as soon as you gave your heart over to them? Do you not understand that I cannot lose you both as well?" she whispered sadly, scant inches from his face.

For a moment, Orochimaru was rendered speechless, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Tsunade's mournful expression did not change as she studied him. Jiraiya considered them both carefully, attempting to gauge their next moves before he spoke.

"Do you not understand that we are incomplete without you?" he asked, his deep voice even and sure, as he reached out to cover her hand on Orochimaru's chest with his own. "We are capable of so much more together than we are if we stand alone. Please reconsider, Tsunade."

Her heart clenched painfully at his words. She looked from one man to the other. Jiraiya appeared crestfallen but accepting, as though he knew that he was fighting a losing battle and all was already lost. Orochimaru's expression was almost desperate, his golden eyes burning, willing her to respond. Tsunade knew what it cost him to betray his feelings so openly and her will to defy them finally crumbled to dust.

She raised a hand to cup each of their faces and gently drew them towards her. Jiraiya leaned in and buried his face in the curve of her neck, his broad shoulders quaking as silent tears fell hot against her skin. Orochimaru stared incredulously at his teammates and shuddered, letting out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Without preamble, he shifted quickly, crashing his lips into hers, and kissing her hungrily. His tongue slipped past her lips, gorging himself on the sweet taste of her mouth.

Tsunade was caught offguard and nearly overcome by the force of his desire for her, as a frisson of heat swirled through her belly, suffusing her entire body with warmth. Orochimaru laced the fingers of one hand in her hair, and gripped it at her nape while he practically devoured her, drawing soft moans from her throat. Jiraiya moved to embrace her from behind, his warm chest pressing against her back. He ghosted his lips over the crook of her neck, a tender counterpoint to Orochimaru's frenzied onslaught, while his large rough hands slid around her waist, caressing her and committing the feel of her satiny skin to memory.

Jiraiya knew Orochimaru's need for her was profound, and he was content to allow his friend the freedom to express his desire. It had been years since they had been able to touch her, to express their love for her. Once, in a moment of mutual loneliness and despair, they tried to reaffirm their own affection for each other, but it was no use - Tsunade was the bridge that bound them together. The toad sage found his solace with countless nameless faceless women, while the snake user closed himself off, burying himself in research, even more wary of displaying any vulnerabilities, to the point of denying his own basic human instincts.

Jiraiya's heart clenched as he watched his teammates together, marveling at the beautiful picture they made with one another. He prayed to every god who might be listening that this was not the end.


	2. The Sweetest Chill

A/N: Steamy situations abound in this chapter - consider yourself warned :D

* * *

Tsunade's reality became a tangle of raven hair, gasping breath, and silken skin. Orochimaru overwhelmed her senses in every way, fiercely dominating her with his kiss, exploring the hills and valleys of her body with deft hands. His need was like a wildfire burning through dry brush and spreading, devouring everything in its wake. It broke past her sense of reason, until all that she could do was submit to his ravenous hunger for her.

Orochimaru growled against Tsunade's mouth before breaking away from her lips and looking down at her form, deceptively fragile against the muscled strength of Jiraiya's arms and chest. He felt half crazed, as though each touch or kiss was simply not enough, and he had to indulge his every impulse, because at any moment he would wake up and realize this was all a dream. A dream that was truly naught but a sweet, sweet nightmare; the result of his own psyche tormenting him with all that he ever wanted but would never be allowed to keep. He had yearned in silence for so long, but no more. For now, they were here, and they were both his, the rest of the world be damned.

His sharp golden eyes scanned Tsunade's breathless form, taking note of the dilated pupils of her honey colored stare, her reddened cheeks, and her lips, so swollen from his kisses. Satisfaction bloomed in his chest and his eyes flicked up to catch Jiraiya's gaze, immediately transfixed by the sight of dark eyes redolent with lust and mirroring his own hungers back at him. Without a second thought, Orochimaru tangled one long-fingered hand in the toad sage's thick white hair, pulling him forward over Tsunade's shoulder and leaning close to slant his lips against the other man's. A low sound rumbled in Jiraiya's chest as his mouth opened against Orochimaru's and their kiss morphed into something brutal and urgent. Their tongues tangled with one another violently, teeth even clicking once or twice from the sheer force of their kisses, while strong hands groped and grabbed whatever they could reach.

Tsunade's heartbeat quickened further as she felt them move against her body, enveloping her on both sides, their strong bodies pressed intimately against her own. Masculine groans echoed around her and the sound alone caused a clenching sensation to pulse throughout her lower belly. She could still taste Orochimaru on her lips, and she was surrounded by their scents; lavender and green tea on one side, woods and warm earth on the other, but both mixed with something dark and purely male. Her hands wandered the smooth expanse of the snake user's back, raking her nails lightly up and down and feeling him arch against her movement. She vaguely recalled that he enjoyed the sensation.

Orochimaru released Jiraiya and moved to taste the skin of Tsunade's cheek, earlobe, and her neck. He nipped at her flesh, and the sharp sensations caused her nipples to tighten, and goosebumps to rise along her arms and legs. Tsunade turned back toward Jiraiya and pulled him in for a kiss as Orochimaru trailed hot love bites down her chest, each pass of his tongue and teeth triggering pulses of heat and wetness between her legs. He mouthed her breasts, teasing the hardened peaks poking against the fabric that held them bound, his hot breath seeping through the layers and tantalizing her skin.

Tsunade gasped against the softness of Jiraiya's mouth and he deepened their kiss, slipping soft, sensual presses of his tongue past her lips. The toad sage groaned as Tsunade met his kiss with equal fervor and she reached back to wind her fingers into his wooly white hair. Arousal continued to curl throughout her core, and the men maintained their dual assault on her senses. She could taste coppery traces of blood in Jiraiya's mouth, likely from the savage kisses he had shared with Orochimaru, and she could feel his arousal pressing against the small of her back. The snake user moved away from her body, and his smooth voice broke through the fog of her lust-addled mind.

"Sit up for a moment," Orochimaru demanded, as his fingers lingered at the front of her chest bindings. "I want to see all of you."

Tsunade complied and he yanked hard, tearing the linen strips to shreds and pulling them away from her body, baring her abundant breasts to the cool air and his fevered gaze. She gasped as his mouth closed around a perfect pebbled nipple, sucking hard and twirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. One of Jiraiya's hands cupped her other breast, squeezing gently. Tsunade arched in response, urging them to continue. They repeated the same action on opposite sides, until she writhed between their bodies.

Jiraiya pulled Tsunade back to lie against him as Orochimaru stretched over them both. His elegant fingers traveled up her inner thigh and traced a vertical line over the gusset of her panties, noting the warm moisture that drenched the fabric. He tugged the scrap of cotton to the side, revealing the soft mound of her sex, crowned with downy blond hair. Her nether lips glistened with the evidence of her arousal, and Tsunade trembled under his touch as one finger traced them, coming away wet. The snake Sannin slipped her panties down her hips and off of her shapely legs, tossing them aside. Lifting one delicate ankle, he kissed and licked a blazing path upward, pressing her knees wide apart and baring her most sacred places to his gaze.

The men shared a wordless glance and Jiraiya hooked strong arms underneath her knees, spreading her open even further and rendering her immobile. Tsunade shivered in anticipation as Orochimaru made his way up the inside of her thigh, tongue flicking carefully and deliberately, everywhere except where she truly wanted him. His raven hair whispered along her skin as he moved, tickling and teasing. His long fingers traced the swollen lips of her cleft, dipping between the folds, spreading hot wetness up and down until she bucked her hips in frustration. One finger dallied at her opening, teasing her with shallow strokes, while his thumb drew light circles around her clit, never quite touching it directly.

"Oro..please!" she begged, a tumult of sensations building within her, but it wasn't enough.

"What is it, Princess?"

"Please...just…"

"Hmm? Do you want me to taste you?" Orochimaru teased in a lilting tone, hot breath ghosting along her overly sensitized skin as he continued his ministrations. He ran his tongue up the juncture of her thigh, lightly tracing the outside of her nether lips, making her shiver.

"Yes, please."

"Please what?"

"Please taste me."

Orochimaru smiled up at her wickedly before leaning down and firmly sliding his tongue from her opening to circle her clit and back again. Tsunade moaned and and gasped when one finger slipped deep inside her, followed by a second, curling against her inner walls, and pressing sensitive nerve endings as they slid in and out of her feminine passage. Jiraiya sucked and nipped at her neck, while his hands stroked her inner thighs where his arms held her captive.

Tsunade cried out with each pass of their mouths and hands on her body, the sensations quickly spiraling to a powerful crisis. She reached down and laced her fingers through Orochimaru's silken black hair, gripping his locks and thrusting her hips towards his touch. His tongue whirled around her clit in dizzying strokes as his fingers stroked insistently against an especially sensitive spot inside her, never relenting. She felt an almost burning pressure starting to build in intensity, threatening to spill every fluid in her body. Then suddenly her vision went white, and she nearly screamed as sensation exploded throughout her core, and the velvet walls of her sex clenched hard against the snake user's fingers.

Orochimaru's tongue continued to dance along her sensitive folds, extending each wave of her climax, before shoving inside her, replacing his fingers. He manipulated the size and length of his tongue, thrusting deeply inside her channel until she shuddered again with a second, less violent orgasm. She groaned as he slowly slipped his tongue out of her, flicking her clit one last time before licking her wetness off of his lips.

"You beautiful, tempting thing," he mused, moving back over her body as she lay boneless and panting in Jiraiya's arms. His long hair trailed over her skin once more, like a fragrant silken caress, curtaining her face as he stared down at her with golden eyes that were suddenly somber and full of longing, expressing so many things she knew he could not bring himself to say aloud.

His lips descended upon hers, tenderly this time, and Tsunade pulled him down to meet her, to press the weight of his form against her own. Jiraiya released her legs, allowing her knees to steeple alongside the snake sage's narrow hips before closing around his waist, pressing his clothed-but-obvious arousal against her sensitized flesh. Her hands flitted down his back to fumble at his waist, loosening the tied cloth of the fundoshi he wore. In a few seconds, the fabric fell away, and they both sighed as their bodies met completely, free of barriers.

Orochimaru pressed closer, holding her gaze like a cobra hypnotizing its prey. The sad, wistful look she had seen in his eyes before was gone, replaced by a feral glint that made her shiver against the hardness of his body. His lips drew back, baring his teeth slightly as his hips circled against her, sliding his length against her wetness once before sheathing himself deeply inside her with a single firm thrust. Tsunade arched against him, throwing her head back against Jiraiya's shoulder, eyes shut and mouth open in a silent scream. Her nails dug into Orochimaru's back and he began to move, gradually pulling out of her until only the head of his shaft remained, only to shove forward, burying himself to the hilt inside her tight, hot depths. A ragged moan tore from her throat as he repeated his movements, pressing her knees back and beginning a faster pace, his cock relentlessly hitting every sensitive spot inside her until she felt she would go mad.

"How does he feel inside you, Princess?" Jiraiya's lips and teeth played along her neck and earlobe. "plunging so deep, filling you. I can see how wet you are, stretched around him. We both each fit inside you so well back then, didn't we?"

Tsunade could only cry out at Jiraiya's salacious words, as Orochimaru's deep, rough thrusts hit her cervical wall, causing waves of almost painful pleasure to reverberate throughout her lower body. Jiraiya continued to whisper in her ear, as he slipped a large, calloused hand between their bodies and pressed two fingers over her throbbing clit, circling it while Orochimaru continued his relentless assault. Sharp, bright shocks of sensation began to build near the spot where Jiraiya's fingers and Orochimaru's thrusts met. There was an intense sense of pressure, and once again, Tsunade worried she might actually lose control over the fluids in her body.

Orochimaru's lips covered hers, muffling her screams as he changed his angle, lifting her hips slightly, and directing his strong thrusts slightly upward, deliberately passing over that sensitive spot over and over. Tsunade felt an almost tickling sensation begin to swell and ripple throughout her lower belly, as though she were falling from some great height. Her body pulsed once, then twice, and powerful waves of scalding hot pleasure tore from her abdomen all the way down to her toes. Her walls constricted violently around the hot, hard length of Orochimaru inside her, while wetness splashed across Jiraiya's fingers.

"Mmm, that was a good one, sweetheart. Want to see if we can do it again?" Jiraiya murmured huskily, as his fingers gently continued to spiral over her engorged clit, creating aftershocks that rolled through her belly. Orochimaru laid wet kisses across her chest before suckling each of her nipples. His hips moved again, thrusting fully and she realized his member was still rock solid inside her fluttering passage. Tsunade looked up at him with lust-clouded eyes, her mouth dropping in surprise. He hadn't finished when she did.

"No, we're not done yet, Tsunade. I'm not stopping until I have feasted and had my fill of your sweet flesh." he said, his voice rough and breathless.

Suddenly he withdrew, flipping her to her hands and knees, and she nearly squeaked at the impact. The movement placed her face down against Jiraiya's chest, and the toad sage took advantage, leaning up to kiss her. Orochimaru's hands moved possessively across her flesh, reaching low to toy with her clit as he licked a sizzling path up her spine. He could taste the salt of her sweat, and her breathy little moans urged him to continue; all he could do was acknowledge the sights and sounds of their union and give himself over to the hungers that continued to stir within his body.

The snake user drew back and slowly pressed his aching member back inside the heat of her body. Tsunade bit her own curled fist, moaning at the slide of his thick shaft as he began to take up a slower, more sensual pace. His hips rolled sinuously, aligning his length against every part of her as one pale hand snaked around her waist, and the other wrapped around her chest, fingers splayed across the hollow of her throat. He pulled her close, until her back was pressed against his chest, forcing her up on her knees. The angle allowed him to thrust even more deeply, and she keened with every stroke, moaning his name like some kind of mantra. He dug his teeth into the juncture of her shoulder and neck, marking her, his serpentine canines drawing slight pinpricks of blood.

Over and over, Orochimaru tantalized her, stoking the fire in her belly, but only just so. When he felt the beginnings of her climax he stilled within her until she begged him for completion. He kept Tsunade dangling at the precipice of release until his own control finally wavered and he thrust hard and deep, bumping the end of her womb. All at once, she seized up around him, arching her back and crying out loudly, overtaken by the force of her orgasm. He continued to thrust against the tight clutch of her body until he could no longer resist the call of his own need and he came with a loud groan against her neck, emptying himself within the depths of her body as the walls of her sex continued to spasm around his cock.

When he could finally breathe again, Orochimaru withdrew from Tsunade's body and she moaned softly at the loss of him, collapsing against Jiraiya's chiseled abdomen. The raven haired man sat back on his heels and noticed the combination of her arousal and his essence as it began to drip from her opening and slowly run down her thighs. The sight filled him with carnal satisfaction and the desire to keep her exactly this way, completely debauched and covered in his scent. Even so, he leaned up to whisper in her ear, peppering her skin with kisses as he moved.

"He needs you too." he stated softly, inclining his head toward Jiraiya. Tsunade looked up at the toad sage's handsome face, and he met her gaze, his dark eyes glittering with desire and mirth.

Jiraiya lifted Tsunade and kissed her deeply, brushing his fingers through her golden hair. His heart was full, brimming with emotion that threatened to tumble out at the slightest provocation, but he was also uncomfortably hard, aching and thoroughly affected by the acts of pure lust performed right on top of him. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled, tugging at his boxer shorts until his erection sprang free. Tsunade kissed him passionately, her small hand closing around his length to stroke him, and it was too much. He hissed with a sharp intake of breath before gripping her hips and bringing her up and over his raging arousal. Tsunade keened against his lips as he entered her easily, her body well stretched and so very wet.

Jiraiya felt as though he might die from the pleasure of it. Her body was as perfect as he remembered, the sweet grip of her pussy seemed as maddeningly snug around him as it had been all those years ago. He felt a sense of completion that he didn't even realize he had been seeking, but it made perfect sense. No other woman had or would ever compare to her in his eyes, and he knew it. His conquests were always just shallow substitutes for Tsunade, the only woman he had ever truly loved. He resisted the urge to tell her exactly what he felt, afraid to ruin this moment of bliss. Jiraiya maintained his hold on her hips and he dragged her up and down his length until she took control and simply rode him, fast and hard, her lips pressed fervently against his own.

Orochimaru lay curled beside them, feeling his manhood begin to stir again as he watched their loveplay. His eyes swept over each of them intently, memorizing the curves of Tsunade's body and the taut musculature of Jiraiya's arms, chest, and legs, strained with tension as the white haired man battled his own self control. His hand idly worked his returning arousal as he played the voyeur, and after a few moments, he was sorely tempted to join them. He had endured so many years of self denial that he wasn't sure that the skin hunger he felt would ever be sated.

Tsunade cried out, as she was blindsided by a sudden climax. Jiraiya grinned beneath her, gyrating his hips and sitting up so that Tsunade could lean in against his chest. He glanced sidelong at Orochimaru, who looked back at him with heavy lidded golden eyes, darkened to the color of amber. The toad sage quirked an eyebrow and licked his lips, letting go of one of Tsunade's hips to beckon the other man with an outstretched hand. The rosy flush coloring Orochimaru's pale features deepened, and he quickly moved to his knees, leaning in to kiss both Jiraiya and Tsunade, his hands finding purchase on both their bodies as they embraced him in kind, drawing him close. The hardness of his body pressed against their heated skin as his tongue tangled with each of theirs, and a calloused hand slipped downward to circle his cock and stroke hard. He groaned and his hips jerked involuntarily as Jiraiya tugged at his length in a manner that was rough and almost painful, but so very good.

"Join us, Oro." Jiraiya whispered hotly against his ear, his voice deep and growing huskier as Tsunade rocked in his lap with increasing vigor. His hand continued its motion, and the snake user tensed with the increasing pleasure, gasping as Jiraiya's teeth found the curve of his neck.

Orochimaru looked to Tsunade, he would not trespass in such a way without her permission. She simply fisted a hand in his hair and kissed him savagely. Tsunade was lost in sensation, almost drunk on the feel, sight, and smell of both of them against and inside her body, and she wanted nothing more than to be between them as their desire continued to mount.

"Do it, Oro." she sighed against his lips. "The three of us are meant to be together. We always have been. You know it's true, and you want it badly. So do I."

He moved behind her, one arm encircling her waist, and he kissed her neck, licking the mark he had left on her neck. He slipped one hand low, palming the firmness of her buttocks, then moving lower, to gather the copious moisture dripping around Jiraiya's length as it opened her wide with every push of his hips. Curious, he wedged a slippery finger inside her channel alongside Jiraiya's cock and both his lovers moaned. Moisture quickly began to puddle in his palm and he withdrew his finger, swiping upward and coating the rosebud entrance of Tsunade's ass in the combined juices of their desire. Orochimaru rubbed in slow circles before pressing one finger inside the delicate opening, and he practically salivated at how tight and hot she felt there, even more so than the press of her feminine walls around him when he had taken her earlier. He could feel the thrust of Jiraiya's length as it moved inside her, adding to the pressure. He worked his finger in and out, then cautiously inserted another, watching her closely for signs of discomfort.

It felt strange, Tsunade decided, as she willed herself to relax while his fingers probed her bottom, scissoring and gently opening her in the one place left undiscovered during any of her previous intimate encounters. Not that she had much experience with other men. She suddenly felt a startling pang of guilt as memories of the last time she had made love flashed through her mind. It had been with Dan, the day before his last mission. They had left their unit to go for a walk in the forest, seeking some private time together while they were both off duty, and he insisted on finding an inn in town. Tsunade had teased him for being such a traditionalist, and he took her up against a tree in an attempt to prove her wrong. He was always very loving, but also very innocent and far from imaginative in the bedroom without her encouragement. She had been his first lover. He never knew about her own.

Orochimaru felt Tsunade tense and he pulled her closer so that her back was arched against his chest as he crooned softly in her ear.

"Relax, sweet Tsunade. Just feel." he commanded, his voice warm and darkly sumptuous, dragging her out of her somber thoughts. His slender fingers continued to explore, cautiously moving deeper, stretching her while Jiraiya thrust with abandon, and she moaned both their names. The sensation of being filled in both places went from feeling peculiar to feeling exquisite and she relaxed into their attentions. When Orochimaru was easily able to add a third finger and move without resistance, his digits were eventually replaced by the heated push of his cock, penetrating her carefully and very slowly. He gritted his teeth against the urge to thrust into the incredible tightness that began to encase him, and stopped when the head of his member had barely breached the tight ring of muscles. Orochimaru knew from firsthand experience that she would need a few moments to allow her body to comfortably accommodate his own. He nearly choked when Tsunade simply leaned back and sank fully onto his length.

Tsunade almost regretted her haste, as it was instantly too much all at once, even after Orochimaru had prepared her so well. She felt full to bursting, and it burned quite a bit, almost as though her ass was being stretched by a hot iron rod. Both men stilled inside her, but she had shouldered more discomfort than this in her life, and so she urged them to move.

Within moments, Tsunade was stretched between her teammates, only aware of the strength of their bodies as they began to move in tandem, almost meeting inside her, separated only by a few layers of muscle and tissue. Her initial discomfort gave way to pleasure-pain that was almost too much to bear, as the tight fit forced Jiraiya up against the most sensitive parts of her passage over and over again. Then gradually, there was no pain, just unbelievable sensation and incredible fullness. Orochimaru twisted a handful of her flaxen hair in his right hand, pulling her backward, his teeth finding the juncture of her neck and shoulder once more. He closed his eyes and reveled in the flow of energy between the three of them, joined as one in this moment.

Jiraiya angled his back against the headboard and began to thrust harder and deeper, sweat beading along his brow, his hands practically spanning her waist. Tsunade could feel her body beginning to tighten around both of them as Orochimaru slowed and held still, nearing the edge of oblivion. The snake user aimlessly traced his tongue along the now-vivid red and purple marks he had left on her fair skin. He began to withdraw as Jiraiya entered her, then shoved forward as Jiraiya withdrew, and they continued their back and forth motion until Tsunade felt as though her body was stuck in an endless loop of pleasure.

Tsunade buried her face in Jiraiya's neck, and in the space of a breath, her climax swiftly crashed over her with the force of a tidal wave. She cried out as contractions of fiery pleasure rippled throughout her body, pulsing through her belly, and radiating along her extremities. Orochimaru followed soon after, exploding in a rush of hot seed, groaning audibly. Jiraiya reached a hand between his body and Tsunade's and rubbed firm circles against her clit, sending additional trills of electrified pleasure throughout her body, as though his fingertips were the conduit. A second orgasm suddenly tore through her, drawing an almost violent spill of wetness from her body. Jiraiya's pace quickly became more erratic and with a final deep thrust, his essence filled her womb with liquid heat.

The air inside the cabin was warm in spite of the chill wind outside as the Sannin lay together in a tangle of sweaty limbs, catching their breath, and trading soft kisses. Orochimaru left them for a moment to grab something to help clean them up, eventually just tearing a piece of one of the the sheets that covered them and dampening it with water from his pack, holding it over the fire to warm it slightly. He took the cloth and ran it over Tsunade's body as he kissed her tenderly, cleaning her of most of the evidence of their pleasure, before doing the same for Jiraiya, who blushed furiously, unused to such treatment. Orochimaru cleaned himself then returned to the warmth of the bed and the arms of his lovers. They lay together peacefully, basking in the perfection of the moment. No words were spoken, and the trio, sated and exhausted, finally succumbed to the call of sleep.

* * *

Thank you all for reading - I do hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please do let me know your thoughts via a comment if you can.

Follow me on Tumblr: awintersrose


End file.
